Abnormal
by GaemSMl137
Summary: aku adalah namja perfect yang memiliki kekurangan di dalam keluarga dan aku selalu yakin kalau aku normal tidak seperti mereka .tetapi semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengan dia, bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalihkan kenormalanku. #KYUMIN YAOI


Title:Abnormal  
Author: GaemSMl137  
Genre: Romance, Humor  
Cast: - Kyuhyun  
- Sungmin  
Other Cast: - Minho  
- Changmin  
- Hangeng  
- Heechul  
Gender: Yaoi  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Yang jelas KyuMin  
Sumari: aku adalah namja perfect yang memiliki kekurangan di dalam keluarga dan aku selalu yakin kalau aku normal tidak seperti mereka .tetapi semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengan dia, bertemu dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalihkan kenormalanku.

Disclaimer: kyuhyun milik sungmin .sungmin milik kyuhyun .yuk~ nikahin kyumin

#Warning: kalau TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DI BACA, kesalahan di mana-man,typo(s), bahasa tidak baku alur cerita seenak jidat author.

Sebenarnya ide ini udah ada dari dulu .dulu banget .tapi g tau kenapa baru mood nulis sekarang #ketahuan author abal2

*KyuHyun Pov

"KYUHYUNNNNNN .CEPAT MAKAN DAN SINGKIRKAN LAPTOP ITU DARI MEJA MAKAN"

Aishh lagi-lagi suara cempreng itu. Membuat telingaku menjadi panas saja.

"KYUHYUUUUUNNN"

Seberapa keras appa berteriak tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku dengar. Haha jangan kira aku akan berhenti bermain game hanya dengan sebuah teriakan .dan aku selalu berfikir bagaimana bisa aku punya appa yang super cerewet macam dia .benar-benar merepotkan.

kenapa aku jadi melamun .aishh

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, aku merasa ada yang janggal . . .

"eh, KEMANA PERGINYA LAPTOPKU," ucapku histeris saat menyadari laptopku sudah hilang entah kemana

"kyu," .ucap seseorang memanggilku lirih

Aura dingin tiba-tiba aku rasakan .firasat buruk pasti akan menimpaku .dengan perlahan aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. lihatlah sekarang heechul appa sedang mengeluarkan aura setannya dan lebih parahnya dia sedang melempar laptopku ke atas dan menangkapnya kembali secara berulang-ulang .LAPTOPKU DALAM BAHAYA~

"apa yang appa lakukan dengan laptopku, itu bisa jatuh appa"

"apa peduliku," ucap heechul appa enteng

Dalam hati aku sudah menyumpahi akan menendang heechul appa ke neraka ke tempat ia dilahirkan kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan laptop kesayanganku .aishh .tidak ada cara lain selain meminta bantuan appaku yang satunya .eh pasti kalian binggung kenapa aku bisa mempunyai dua appa, apa eommaku poliandri? tentu saja itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karna aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang eomma .kalian pasti binggung?

Mari aku jelaskan . . .

Banyak yang bilang aku sempurna tidak ada cacat sedikitpun dan aku akui itu memang benar #narsis==" .tapi aku memiliki kekurangan di keluargaku .kalian pasti akan menemukan keluarga normal yang dimana terdiri dari appa,eomma,dan seorang anak .tapi lihatlah keluargaku hanya ada aku, hangeng appa dan heechul appa .tidak ada yeoja bukan? .bukankah itu aneh, terlebih aku dilahirkan oleh seorang namja yaitu heechul appa .kalian pasti berfikir kenapa aku tidak pernah memanggil heechul appa sebagai eomma karna mengingat heechul appa yang melahirkanku .bukan karna aku tidak bisa menerima keadaan keluargaku yang aneh tapi karna aku menghargai heechul appa sebagai seorang namja .namja mana yang ingin di panggil dengan sebutan eomma .kurasa tidak ada .bukannya itu menyakitkan bagi seorang namja .tapi ingat walaupun kedua orang tuaku sama-sama namja aku ini normal .INGAT NORMAL DAN MASIH MENYUKAI YEOJA .ya walaupun sampai saat ini belum ada yeoja yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. #author: =="

Aishh .yang perlu aku pikirkan sekarang adalah keselamatan laptopku .Hangeng appa tolong anakmu yang sungguh tampan ini.

"kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan hangeng sekarang"

Eh? Bagaimana dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan .apa ini yang di maksud dengan insting seorang appa ke anaknya atau dia benar-benar raja setan. Kurasa pilihan yang terakhir itu lebih tepat.

"kalau kau tidak mau makan, cepat pergi kesekolah atau laptop ini aku bakar."

Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung pergi ke sekolah.

Kelas

Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas meja .entah mengapa aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas .hanya sekedar mengangkat kepalaku saja aku tidak sanggup. Mungkin ini disebabkan karna aku sedang sakit, sakit hati karna sebagian dari hidupku di pegang oleh heechul appa .my laptop~

"KYUHYUNNNN, DUA MANUSIA TAMPAN SUDAH DATANG"

Aishh .aku sudah tau siapa mereka .mereka adalah dua sahabat aku yang memiliki kenarsisan di atas rata-rata, padahal aku jauh lebih tampan dari mereka saja tidak narsis. #author jedotin kepala ke tembok #sadar woi kyu lho juga narsis=="

"eh kyu kenapa kau lemas sekali .kau sakit"

"…"

"kyu jangan diam saja"

"diamlah kalian berdua .changmin, minho separuh nyawaku sedang sekarat"

Changmin dan minho hanya bisa saling memandang aneh dan pada akhirnya mereka tersenyum .kurasa sekarang mereka sudah tau keadaanku sebenarnya

"tenang saja kyuhyun .appamu yang cantik itu tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan laptopmu," .ucap minho menenangkan

"benar yang di katakan minho. Heechul ahjusi terlalu cantik dan tangannya yang mulus itu tidak akan sudi ternodai oleh laptop maksiatmu itu," .ucap changmin mencoba menenangkan tapi gagal total.

Aku pun langsung mengangkat kepalaku dan mengancungkan jari telunjukku ke muka changmin yang agak mesum itu #ayolah kyu kau juga mesum kyu #plakk

"heechul appa memang cantik tapi sifatnya lebih mirip raja iblis"

"kau tidak sadar kyu kalau kau adalah pangeran iblis," .ucap minho cuek yang sukses membuatku tidak terima, gini-gini aku lebih mirip hangeng appa yang lembut, tampan, sempurna dan tentu saja tuhan memberikan kesempurnaan yang melebihi appaku sendiri. #kyu mulai lagi #jedotin kepala=="

"benar apa yang di katakan minho .buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya dan kurasa kau juga akan mendapatkan uke yang cantik seperti heechul ahjussi," .ucap changmin tersenyum agak sedikit yadong atau memang wajahnya seperti itu==", sedangkan minho hanya tersenyum simpul.

"perlu kalian ingat aku ini normal seperti kalian berdua. Ingat NORMAL," .Ucapku memberi penekanan pada kata normal.

Tapi setelah mendengar ucapanku senyum minho dan changmin langsung perlahan memudar. Mereka saling menatap dan dengan serempak mereka malah tersenyum aneh dan canggung.

Jangan bilang kalau mereka juga tidak normal .ahh~ kurasa tidak mungkin

Lapangan Sekolah

Waktunya pulang sekolah, inilah waktu yang menyenangkan .aku bisa membanyangkan betapa menyenangkannya saat bermain game sepuasnya dirumah, tapi apa laptopku keadaannya akan baik-baik saja ditangan heechul appa , apa masih utuh, atau sudah hancur berkeping-keping .ya tuhan otakku sedang kacau

BRUKKKS

Tiba-tiba aku terjatuh dan tersadar dari lamunanku .aishhh, gara2 melamun aku jadi menabrak seseorangkan .aku pun langsung berdiri dan membersihkan celanaku yang kotor, setelah itu aku pun langsung membantu mengambilkan tas dan menyerahkannya ke seseorang yang telah aku tabrak.

"aku tadi tidak sengaja"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karna terlalu fokus pada berkas-berkas kepindahanku ke sekolah ini," .ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis .mengembangkan senyumnya, dengan tersenyum seperti itu matanya terlihat sipit .so cute~

DEG

Suara apa itu? .apa suara jantungku .kurasa bukan pasti itu suara ban meletus #kyu mendadak babo #dijitak kyu

"baiklah .aku harus segera pergi"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat yeoja itu .sungguh dia yeoja yang manis atau lebih tepatnya dia imut.

"yeoja yang menarik .dia sangat imut"

Saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu tiba-tiba Minho dan Changmin langsung tertawa .kurasa ada yang salah dengan mereka.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan"

"kyu apa kau tertarik dengan dia," .tanya minho

"ya mungkin, dia yeoja yang sangat imut"

Sambil mereka menatapku changmin dan minho langsung tersenyum lepas tapi terlihat sangat aneh.

"iya dia sangat imut sekali kyuhyun dan asal kau tau dia itu seorang namja bukan yeoja" .ucap changmin antusias

"kurasa dia siswa baru disini .kurasa ceritanya akan menarik," .ucap minho menahan tawa.

"ne dia sangat imut dan dia . . . Ehh . . Apa . . . DIA NAMJA, NAMJA?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," .terdengar suara tawa setan keluar dari minho dan changmin

JDEARRR

Rasanya ada petir yang menyambar seluruh tubuhku .mendengar tawa mereka berdua saja aku sudah tau kalau jawabannya DIA BENARAN NAMJA!

"jadi dia benar seorang namja? .ANDWE, AKU NORMALLL"

- TBC -

Cerita yang aneh  
Ini aku membawa FF baru dari sekian lama aku hiatus dari dunia FF  
Lagi-lagi bawa fanfic KyuMin.  
#KIBARBENDERAKYUMINISREAL

ini pertama kalinya aku publish di FF.n .sebenarnya lebih suka jadi readers d ff.n kkk~ .jadi mohon review


End file.
